Time and again
by Greymangames
Summary: After passing through a temporal rift, the uss enterprise A winds up in the 24th century. The enterprise D finds them in the Midst of the anomaly. I'm horrible at summarys. Also, first chap is a incentive to get me started. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

Star Trek TNG: time and again

**_A forward: this first chapter is from an accidental RP that happened on deviant art in the comment section of puffin studios "tiny", where I had the TNG era and he had the TMP era. You can find the artwork here._**

art/Tiny-500813331

**_After consulting with my partner, he has agreed to let me turn this into a full blown story. As per said, Star Trek is not mine and is owned by paramount._**

_Captains log: stardate 98746.2_

after returning from eurandus IV, the enterprise encountered what appeared to be a temporal rift. As this is a rare opportunity for studying the fabric of time, we slowed to impulse and halted 4 km away from the rift. We have notified Starfleet of this encounter, and a small fleet of ships is en route to our location to secure the rift.

"captain, your needed on the bridge."

On the A...

_Captain's Log: Supplemental_

After departing Khitomer, we enjoyed a little "farewell" cruise. We are now returning to Sector 001 for formal decommissioning. With the new Enterprise entering service within the year, there will be no refit for Enterprise-A.

It has just been brought to my attention that an anomaly appeared about 30 km off the port bow. Spock requested that we take a moment to study the phenomenon.

Meanwhile, on the bridge of the D...

picard: what is it number one.

Riker: it appears the rift has started to fluctuate. At this rate ate then gravtitaional pull will increase dramatically. I recommend that we back off and go to yellow alert.

Picard: agreed number one. Any ideas on what's causing the fluctuations?

data: many reasons can be deduced from this situation, but due to the pattern of the fluctuations, I can deduce that a ship may be coming through the rift.

Picard: I see data. Yellow alert, shields up. Keep our weapons ready but do NOT fire.

On the A

Kirk: "Theories Spock."

Spock: "It would seem to be some sort of chrono-pulse maelstrom. Essentially a violent rip in time. Curious, I am detecting a federation type transponder signal, but I cannot identify it."

Kirk: " Could it be a ship in distress?"

Spock: "Quite possible, Captain."

Kirk: " Shields up! Red Alert! Chekov, take us in closer, slowly."

Chekov: "Aye Sir, 1/4 impule power."

On the D...

Data: captain, a ship is emerging from the rift.

*the enterprise a emerges through the rift*

Picard: can you identify it Mr. Data.

Data: I belive so captain. Judging by the hull configuration it is a constitution class refit, with the serial number of...ncc-1701-A.

Riker: the enterprise?

Data: I belive so commander. There is no doubt.

Picard: shields down. Take back from yellow alert.

Data: Sir the rift is closing behind them.

Picard: what? Mr. Data can you try to keep the rift open.

Data: I'm afraid not captain.

Picard: I see. Worf, hail...the enterprise.

Worf: aye sir.

Chekov: "We are within 4 km of the anomaly, Captain."

Kirk: "Spock, report."

Spock: "The transponder is Federation in origin but it is unlike anything I have ever seen."

Chekov: Captain, the anomaly! It has grabbed us! I lost control of the helm!"

Kirk: "Scotty, full reverse!"

Scotty: "What the hell do ya think I've been tryin' ta do!"

Spock: "Too late Captain, we are passing through the anomaly."

McCoy: "Jim, look!"

Kirk: "The Hell? Spock, identify."

Spock: "Visual identification reads, USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D."

Kirk: "What!?"

Uhura: "Captain, we are being hailed."

Kirk: "Open a channel."

On the D...

worf: sir, they are hailing us.

[picard pauses for a moment]

Picard: let's hear it.

On the A

Kirk: "This is Captain James T. Kirk of the Starship Enterprise. You are of an unidentified design and origin. Identify yourself and state your purpose."

_Que Star Trek TNG theme song_


	2. Chapter 2

_Captains log: supplemental_

_We did not expect a federation starship to exit the rift, much less the enterprise. After a small explanation, they have agreed beam over to our enterprise to discuss further of the situation at hand. I am most exited to meet these idols of history._

**In the ready room**

_"_So let me get this straight." Kirk said, "we went through a rift, passed time by about a century, wound up here, and no one knows why?"

"That is the case captain, and as of right now, our scientists are working on a way to get you back home." Picard proclaimed.

A certain uneasiness filled the room, making the newcomers a bit on edge.

After about an hour of discussion, the meeting was adjourned, and the living relics went out to the transporter.

"Captain, I don't know if what their telling us is true, we've had our sensors fool us before. Perhaps they've taken advantage of it." Said Scotty.

"I wouldn't doubt it Scott, but these guys seem reasonable enough." Said Kirk

As they were transporting back they're own ship, a sigh of relief washed over the senior staff.

"Thank God Scotty didn't ask for a tour." Geordie proclaimed.

"I'm just glad we didn't have to mention what happened to him." Said Beverly.

_And thank God Worf wasn't here._

A few days later, the federation science ship, the USS Monroe, came out of warp near their position with a few escorts.

And then Scotty remembered something.

"By God, I forgot to ask for a tour! I bet the federation has made a few new advancements since our time!" He exclaimed in the mess hall.

"Scotty...I don't think that's a good idea..." Said McCoy.

"Why not? This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! I can't pass this up!" Scott replied

"When am I going to talk some sense into this guy." McCoy mumbled

_In main engineering on the D..._

_"_Ok, now start up the warp core again."

The warp core slowly started up, sounding with a small pulse each time the matter/antimatter reaction occurred.

Geordie was happy with this new configuration. According to the specs, power production would go up about %24 from the previous setup.

_Bridge to engineering_

_"_Yeah, Geordie here."

_Could you please come up to the bridge._

_"_On my way."

Geordie walked through the personnel in engineering, heading towards the turbolift.

Little did he know what he was going to get himself into...

_On the bridge, a few minutes ago..._

"Captain, the enterprise is hailing us." Said Worf.

"On screen."

The screen showed the normal enterprise-A bridge, but Scotty was going to do the talking here.

"Picard, you wouldn't...is...is that a klingon?"

Picard mentally slapped himself for that careless act. He should have known to get Worf off the bridge.

"Ah, yes Worf. He is indeed a klingon. Only one in Starfleet to be exact." Picard responded.

"Only one? Well it's a good thing he's on our side, or McCoy would have thrown a fit!" Scott replied.

Somewhere on the A, McCoy sneezed.

"Indeed Mr. Scott," Picard said, "so what was it you wanted to ask me?"

"Ah, yes! I was just wondering if you chief engineer could give me a tour of you engineering section, I am an engineer after all."

Riker, who was near tactical, tried not to laugh, and Worf was grinning like a wolf.

"Of course Scott."

**_Ready room_**

"You want me to what!?"

"Just show Scotty here around main engineering. That's not a problem is it?" Riker replied.

Geordie was stuck in between a rock and a hard place. On one hand, he didn't want to have the same incident that happened during the encounter with the Dyson sphere, and on the other, he didn't want to insult one of the most revered engineers in history.

Eventually he made the choice.

"You know what, I'll do it."

"Great! I'll inform mr. Scott of your decision." Riker said.

As Riker was walking out towards the bride, Geordie yelled,

"You owe me a lot after this!"

_On the bridge, three days later..._

"Any changes to the residue." Picard questioned.

"Nothing yet so far. The residue of the anomaly has been dissipating slowly, but it will fall out of parameters to generate a similar anomaly within a couple of days." A science officer said.

_Damnit, if we don't find a way for them to get home, we may end up altering the timeline forever. _Picard thought.

"Have our visitors come up with anything." Picard asked.

"I am not sure captain, we haven't had any calls from them as of recently." Worf replied.

Picard was getting worried, usually these type of actions would mean a ship in distress or a bad transmitter. He hoped it was the latter.

Suddenly, the tactical station beeped.

"Sir, I am receiving a distress call from the enterprise."

_Damnit.._

"Does it say anything?"

"No sir, it's only a standard SOS signal."

Picard paused for a moment, contemplating on how to handle the situation. He couldn't let the timeline be destroyed, but he didn't want to risk the safety of his crew.

Ultimately, he had to preserve the timeline.

"Worf, assemble a team, and set phasers to heavy stun. We're going to see what happened to our friends."

"Aye sir."

_Hopefully we're not too late._

After beaming over to the other enterprise, Worf and part of his away team went towards the bridge, while the other went Down to main engineering to check on the warp core.

As Worf was walking towards the bridge, bodies were littered everywhere, as if they just fell down in the middle of what they were doing.

An away team member checked one of the pulses, they were still alive!

"Sir, I think they may have, well, fallen asleep."

"Asleep." Worf replied.

"Yes sir, right in the middle of what they were doing. But there' son sign of struggle at all."

Worf contemplated on this, and decided to have the member take the body back to the enterprise D.

"Yes sir." The member replied to Worf. Then with a tap of his combadge, he was gone.

Worf continued to the bridge. When he got there, he found Spock unconscious over the communications station. And as with the other crew members, no sign of struggle.

He took ahold of Spock's body, and beamed back the the enterprise-D.

_In the engineering section..._

Ensign Asher was currently inspecting the warp core for any deviations in the field, and as far as he could tell, there weren't any irregularities.

_Ker-klank..._

Asher turned toward the sound with a phaser pistol, utilizing his little security training he had at the academy.

He told his fellow team member, carol, to keep monitoring the core. And he went towards the source of the sound.

He climbed into the Jeffries tube and after a while...

_Plump..._

Carol heard this, and being the worrier that she is, decided to follow.

"Asher?" She yelled into the tube.

She kept climbing towards his last location, and when she turned a corner...

She screamed.

**Sorry if this chapter is so short, this was a little side project I've been working on, and I'm not used to using other people's characters. Anyway, thanks for reading this far. If anyone wants to give any suggestions on the next chapter please say it in the reviews. Also please R&R, it helps a lot.**


End file.
